


The Blue Heir

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OTP [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feudal Japan, Future Tech, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert is forced to cross dress by his friend Jade. Then he gets taken, right in front of his friend. He lives with the only Female besides the Empress that have actual power in the land. Also some friends and his aunt and blah blah blah.</p><p>Andrew Hussie, every one! HomeStuck maker!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cross dress, distress

\-------------------------------------

"Why am I doing this, again?"

 

Said a boy in a blue kimono and slight make up with two blue clips in his hair. He looked worried. But we know he's a boy, because I just told you. If you look at him, you'd think he is a girl.

 

"To keep an eye on the foreign lord that's visiting.'', said a green eyed girl with long hair and looks sort of like him.

 

"But you're a real girl!"

 

Jade crossed her arms and looked a way.

 

"I've already met the prick. I'm not dealing with him."

 

The boy sighed and had a pink blush that is slightly unnoticeable. 

 

"Oh, fine!", he agreed.

 

Jade perked up and grinned. Pushing him out the door.

 

"Great, good!"

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Meanwhile....

 

"Well, you stupid, ugly, worthless, incompetent hag?"

 

A masked male with black hair said. A girl with a similar mask sweated and frowned under her mask.

 

"Brother.....That is no way to treat my friends! Why are you even visiting me?"

 

Said friend briskly walked out, huffing and fuming. Her white and pink hair bouncing.

 

\------------------------------

 

"First of all, I was talking to you, and I came here to tell you something."

 

"What is it, you big jerk?"

 

Under his mask, he smirked.

 

"That, because of the recent out break of war. That I am taking your land."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

They sat a cross each other in silence for a moment. Then the information sunk in. The girl stood up quickly.

 

"W-What!? You can't! We don't need any more deaths!"

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

**Short sum up about war:**

 

The land that the characters live in are under attack against a neighboring country. No one knows who they are, or what they look like. But....the Royal Condesce is all to happy to kill them by the thousands. All the people of the land know is, the smell of burning flesh as the mangled bodies are disposed in piles. Any distinguishable fetchers are no where to be found. They might just be more humans, then again...the Condesce is rumored to be a demon.

 

Heck, Rose's girlfriend is a vampire for crying out loud!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	2. Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Want me update fast? To bad! :|

\----------------------------

The masked male laughed.

 

"I can and I will! Unless....you can pay me several BoonDollars!"

 

The male stood looking at his twin sister. She was born first and got his mothers land and he got his fathers. They are from two different countries, that is why he is called foreign. He owns his own country back on his land and has his sisters empress working for him somehow. She watches over his land and her own, there is a treaty in there somewhere. He has a big country with many resources.

 

I digress.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"But, the war has left me BANKRUPT!", she shouted.

 

"Then, I, as the _kind_ person I am, will give you time!"

 

Then the door slid open and in stepped a girl with a blue kimono with cloud pattern on it. He glanced at her when she came in.

 

"?"

 

Her deep blue eyes met his. He quickly grabbed her and slung his arm a round her from behind.

 

"I will  take this girl as compensation. Until then, you dumb hag!"

 

He ran out of there, gripping her hand. His sister could not catch them in time as  they jumped out of the window. Luckily they where low to the ground.

 

\---------------

 

**Skip~**

 

The girl froze in shock and paled considerably.

 

"W-What!?!"

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

**Bye~**


	3. Just sit with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :| You're dumb if you're still reading this. Why are you reading this? My writing skills are so limited. That's why a have to draw pictures to help me.

\------------------------

 

The boy had taken his mask off, since he knows the girl he has taken. He sat in a relaxed position with an arm resting on a box he had in his room. Because that's where they are. In his room, in his house. They haven't left the country... they don't need to right now. He was grinning.

 

"You heard me, Dove. You're my captive."

 

The blue eyed girl had a deadpan look on his face.

 

"You are mean, you know that?"

 

"Oh hush, come. Just sit next to me, my Dove."

 

She came closer and plopped down in a huff with his arms crossed.

 

"Oh, fine."

 

He scooted closer to her.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

They said nothing as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. The boy was looking a way from him.

 

\----------------------------------

 

The unmasked boy had black hair and red eyes. One of his eyes had a scar on it. His twin sister had white hair, green eyes and the scar was on the other side.

 

\------------------------------------

 

He gently slide his hand over his captives and had a small smile.

 

"..."

 

His captive said nothing and had a slight blush and a drop of sweat. They looked at him with a nervous smile as he looked at them and firmly grasped their hand better. Their fingers intertwined.

 

They sat quietly like that for a while.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Then, he felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to his captive.

 

"?"

 

Said captive was leaning in with puckered lips. A cute blush and nervous drop of sweat. He leaned in too, their lips met and kissed. When they pulled a way, he smiled a little more with a blush of his own. They looked at each other.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	4. This is stupid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :| Yup. How are you doing today?

\----------------------

Meanwhile....

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

A girl with a scary aura raged as she lifted her 2x3dent in the air. She was powering up to fight.

 

"Please, calm down!"

 

Said a British voiced male. 

 

"AAAHHHH!!!!!"

 

She looked menacing. Tears steamed even more down his terrified face. He turned his head to get help.

 

"My dear, niece! Can you please, knock some sense-GAH!"

 

"AHHH!!!!!!"

 

Jade was also ready for battle, powering up.

 

"Girls, please! Calm down!!!"

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"What are you guys doing?"

 

A voice stopped them and looked to see who walked in the room.

 

"Rose?", said Jade and Jane.

 

"?", said? Jake.

 

Rose looked up from under her hair with a scary, angry look on her face and burning fire a round her.

 

**"JOHN IS IN TROUBLE!"**

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

"I can see it, his wedding day....He'll throw the flowers....but....He didn't invite us!!!"

 

She imagined John standing next to someone, him in a cute wedding dress and a shy smile. He throws the flower.....to no one. He was the only one in there besides his beloved.  Jane, Jade, and Jake all sweated.

 

"Hey...", they said at the same time.

 

"Not only that! The chance either me or Kanaya catching it, is high!"

 

Rose whined with a flushed and teary face. One of their friends that was ignored the entire time finally spoke. It's the one that owned the house they lived in.

 

"Rose, what do you mean, John's wedding?"

 

She sweated.

 

"It's as I said! When John gets married, he's not going to invite us!"

 

Jane's face got hard.

 

"And why not?"

 

She glared, why in the world would her beloved nephew not invite even _her_ to his future wedding to who ever _she_ allowed to marry him?

 

\-------------------------

 

**BYE~~~**


	5. Doing dirty things like....Holding hands!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are doing nasty things....so dirty....as long as they don't hold hands in public! Hand holding is dirty....

\-----------------------

"Caliborn."

 

John looked up at him with a shy smile.

 

"Yes, Dove?"

 

"I was wondering....Hmm....Um....If you....."

 

Caliborn smirked and got closer. He loves feeling dominate. Specially when it's with John, who would fight with that fire in his eyes. But, that's when they were in spades with each other. Which was a long time ago.

 

\----------------------------------------------

**FlashBack:**

 

Caliborn was walking back to his home, when he ran into someone. He looked up and it was John. He growled under his breath. They glared at each other.

 

"Watch it, _hero_!"

 

"Shut up, you _piece of trash_! I don't have time for this!"

 

John looked behind him in panic. Then shoved Caliborn into a shallow pound next to them and jumped in after him. He held him down under the water with him and waited for the sound of footsteps stop. finally they went up for air.

 

"What the _fxck_! I'm all wet! Now it's dark and I can't see!"

 

Caliborn glared at John, when his eyes widened. John lost his glasses and his clothes clung to him and the moon _just_ decided to come out right then. John looked at him confused, Caliborn's mask broke. He looked at the person in front of him and then remembered that Calliope was twins with Caliborn.

 

"What? It's not _my_ fault that you're in my way."

 

John shivered. It was really cold that night. Then a hand was shoved in his face, he looked  up annoyed.

 

"What?"

 

"Sigh, just take my gog d@mn hand!"

 

John grabbed it and Caliborn had a firm grip on it as they walked in a direction Caliborn came from.

 

"Where are you taking me?"

 

" _Shut up_ , my house now come on!"

 

John grumbled under his breath until Caliborn glared at him. It was quiet and Caliborn was pleased. He was also blushing, holding hands where anyone can see them? Humiliating! John on the other hand was pouting, Why did he have to go through this? So he sort of pulled at prank on some mean bullies? Big deal! They deserved it!

 

\----------

 

They got to the house and went threw the back, that way no one knows he's here. They get to Caliborn's room and he closes the door. It took a minute to remember that they are holding hands. Red faced, they jump a way from each other.

 

"S-So now what, genius? Any _brilliant_ plans?"

 

John said with a huff and unimpressed look. Arms crossed and waiting.

 

"Well, if you _must_ know. _You_ have to make up to me in _some way_ to pay for the damage _you_ did to my clothes."

 

"What!? I don't have to _do_ anything! It's not my fault!"

 

"Yes it is and you _can't_ argue! It's true, I'm right.  You push me! I got wet by filthy pound water!"

 

"We _both_ got wet!"

 

They glared and then started to fight each other. Neither pulled any punches, because they hate each other. Ten minutes later, they where on the ground panting. Tired and smelly.

 

"I say we stop until, we had bathes."

 

"Fine, whatever."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

**"I'm first!"**

 

**"No!"**

 

They both scrambled up and punched each other. Caliborn won that round and went with a smirk. Later, he came back. John wasn't looking at him, but out the window.

 

"Dumb@ss stargazer. The bath is ready."

 

"Whatever."

 

\-----------------

 

Caliborn was dressed loosely for bed, when John came in.

 

"Finally, what took- **What the hxll**!"

 

John was only in a towel and staring at Caliborn. Said boy was blushing.

 

"What? I don't have any clothes."

 

John said stoically. Caliborn scratched his head.

 

"Well, I'm _not_ going to give you any clothes!"

 

"Would you rather have me walk a round _like this_?"

 

" _Hxll no_!"

 

"Then get me clothes."

 

"Fine!"

 

John was small in Caliborn's clothes.

 

"So, where am _I_ going to sleep?"

 

"Here."

 

"What? No!"

 

"Do you really want to be caught in my house?"

 

**"Hxll. Fxcking. No."**

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

John and Caliborn hesitantly laid next to each other, uncomfortable silence was unbearable. So they talked, disagreeing on many subjects and actually agreeing on tiny ones.

 

"Wait."

 

"What?"

 

"What _were_ you going to make me do, anyways?"

 

"Be my servant, cook, clean. Things like that."

 

"Like _Hxll_  I'd do that."

 

\------------------

That was the beginning of their private conversations and constant fights. Eventually, they had the one fight that had them tripping and crashing lips. Took a while to realize what their doing. By the time they let go, the Handmaid had caught them. 

 

"...."

 

One look at child looking John and she had a dagger out and threatening her own master. Not physically, but she had it out and pointing in his general direction.

 

"Master, what are _you_ doing with a _small child_?"

 

John pouted. He was not that short, seriously. It's not his fault that she is really tall.

 

"He's four thousand and fifteen years old! _Geez_ , calm down. Besides, don't you **dare** threaten me.  You work for me remember?"

 

She lowered her weapon and Caliborn sweated less and sighed relief.

 

"Master, still. You are _still_ much **older** than him."

 

"Don't talk back to me, know _your_ place. B!tch."

 

That got John throwing Caliborn a punch in the jaw.

 

" _What_ was that for!?"

 

" _Because_ , I felt like it."

 

**Flashback Over:**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Dove?"

 

John looked up at him and kissed his cheek. Caliborn blushed and John had a small smile.

 

Nothing like a whole day of cuddling with your lover right?

 

**I wouldn't know.**

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	6. The HandMaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Handmaid comes in and makes a true appearance in the story! Also...John's cooking!

\-------------------

John had fallen a sleep, cuddling with Caliborn. He had a dream about pushing Caliborn off a cliff. It was so great that he woke up to see if it was true.

 

"..."

 

Sadly no, no he didn't. It wasn't true. John sighed and was just content with snuggling closer to him.

 

_Tap_

 

"...."

John looked to his side and a pretty woman entered the room. She was tall and did I mention pretty? She walked to them and picked up John and they stared at each other.

 

"..."

 

"?"

 

They then smile at each other.

\----------------------------------------

 

She held his hand and she took him to her room. She gave him clothes and combed his hair. His head rested on her lap and she hummed a song for him.

 

Then they started to play games and talked. Made jokes and faces. It was fun! John loves to see her smile, she doesn't do it often.

 

"Hey, Handmaid."

 

"?"

 

"What's your real name? You never told me."

 

"...I don't have one. I have been called the Handmaid ever since I was a small child. Even if I did have a name...I don't remember."

 

John frowned, until she used her finger and put paint on his nose. 

 

"Hey!"

 

They wrestled and laughed and she tickled him.

 

Then They took a bath together. She washed his back and he hummed to him self.

 

"You know...I can wash my self."

 

"Ah, but this is the only  way _he_ won't come in. Master only has eyes for _you_."

 

She said a little bitterly at the last part. John papped her head. They had a bubble bath, they made more faces.

 

**< >**

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

"?"

 

Caliborn woke up, he was not a morning person.

 

"Where the heck is my breakfast?"

 

He walked to the dinner room.

 

"Hey! I'm hungry, hurry up and-"

 

_"Cali?"_

 

His eyes widen and he blushed.

 

"It will be ready in a minute."

 

John was cooking and Caliborn went to sit down. He waited.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	7. Gardening

"It will be ready in a minute."

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Here, I made it sweet. Just the way you like it!", said John with a smile as he walks over to Caliborn.

 

The plate is set down in front of him and he blushes.

 

_Looks good....He made this for me? Perfect. Cute. I am so pathetic._

 

John sits next to him. He picks up a pair of chop sticks and holds it up.

 

"Say 'Ah."

 

Caliborn closes his eyes and his heart pounds.

 

"Ah."

 

\----------------------

 

Later after breakfast, John walks out into the garden. The flowers are vibrant and beautiful. He smiles.

 

"The garden is so pretty! Have you been taking care of it, since I've been gone?"

 

Caliborn blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

 

"Yeah...Do you like it?"

 

Caliborn looks a way.

 

"!!!"

 

John reached up and grabbed Caliborn's shirt forward and their lips met. Caliborn was caught off guard.

 

"Hmm~"

 

They started to get into the kiss and it deepened. Slowly they let go of each other. With a shy smile, John said...

 

"I love it."

 

John looked down to his feet. Caliborn grinned.

 

"Come here!"

 

"..."

 

The Handmaid watched them quietly. Her anger started to surge. Her anger towards her master is growing the more he is near John.

 

\------------------------

 

**To be continued.....BYE!**


	8. Shopping

\------------------------

It's been a while, since John was taken by his Boyfriend. Calliope is having trouble tracking them. Trying to find them and take John back without paying her Douche of a brother. All the while the prick forgot about what he said to her the more he spent with John.

 

\------------------------

 

"Alright, good bye!"

 

Called John by the door. Caliborn looked at him.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"To the market! With the HandMaid! I can't wait! This will be very fun!"

 

John was wearing a plain short, blue yukata with slits on each side and the inner shirt white. The Obi was red and green. Wraps can be seen from under the yukata and goes down to above his knees and sandals. his hair was barely comb, he couldn't hold still enough for the HandMaid and kept wiggling a way.

 

"At least rub dirt on your clothes!", blushed Caliborn.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Clean clothed means money! There are thieves a round! If you go out, be careful and...."

 

**A few minutes later...**

 

"Why do you have my glasses? I thought I left them at...."

 

Caliborn blushed and sweated. He thought back to that one time he couldn't help him self and had to see John. He snuck into John's room in the middle of the night at his sister's house and watched him sleep. He crested John's sleeping face and lightly peck his face and smiled. Sort of....taking John's glasses on the way out.

 

"Never mind that! Just go!!!"

 

John and his messy hair turned a round and waved. John was covered in dirt.

 

"Alright, bye."

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

At the market, there were so many people. The Handmaid made some of the sellers cower in  fear and did some buyers. The look on her face was intimidating to even people who never heard rumors about her being ''The Demoness''.

 

After a while....John was pushed a side by some people who were running and lost The HandMaid completely.

 

"Awe~ I'm lost aren't I?"

 

He looked a round and didn't see her at all.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE~**


	9. Meet a stranger

\------------------------

John was approached by a cloaked person right behind him.

 

"Are you okay, little one?"

 

The person thought he was a child because one, he is short, two, they are _reely_ tall. Not to tall, but still a tall person.

 

John turned a round.

 

"It's okay miss, I came here with someone. I just have to find them. Carry on. By the way, you should check your pockets before you get home. I hear people steal! Also don't talk to strangers, you can't trust me! What if I an a thief? Huh? That's very dangerous! I could be a distraction and you'd have no money!"

 

They smiled a polite one.

 

"Don't worry, I didn't any money."

 

"Really? Why?"

 

"Because, I am on a walk is all."

 

"Okay. Walks are nice aren't they? Here, you'll get hungry after a while. get something to eat if you do. Bye miss!"

 

John walked a way and they watched him.

 

"..."

 

"Miss Feferi. There you are, your highness! What are you doing alone? You could get hurt.", said another hooded person.

 

"I was just on a walk, Equius. Lets go home though, I'm tired."

 

"Alright, as you wish."

 

They started to walk home.

 

"Hey, Equius."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I think I've met the most kindest human yet. He even gave me money before leaving me."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yep! He was lost and did as for help, only warn me about thieves and he smiled!"

 

"Did you get his name?"

 

"No, he left before you came and got me."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

John decided to go back to Caliborn's house.

 

"Caliborn, I'm back! I lost the Handmaid, but she'll be fine. I hope-"

 

Caliborn rushed to John and kissed him.

 

**"!"**

 

He pulled a way. They were blushing.

 

"W-What was that for?"

 

"Because you're safe! You came back! The Handmaid was flipping out!"

 

Then suddenly, Caliborn punched John.

 

"And that's for worrying us, also I haven't fought you in a while!"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

John looked down at lump on the ground and huffed.

 

"Cali, get out from under the covers!"

 

"No, Never!"

 

He was being a child. A stubborn brat.

\--------------------

 

**Bye!**


	10. The prize is....

\---------------------

Caliborn was moping and he kept pouting.

 

"I was suppose to win and you'd have to give me a prize!"

 

\---------------------------

 

John blushed with a nervous look and turned his head a way.

 

"W-well...if...you...stop being silly, I....will..."

 

Caliborn's heart **(What heart?)** started to beat. **(Again what heart?)**

 

"Give you a kiss."

 

It was quiet and John turned his head back when he heard movement.

 

"?"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

Caliborn didn't look at him as he walked towards him, at the same time John lowered his head in embarrassment. They were blushing and their pulses ran.

 

Soon, they found them selves leaning in to kiss. It was a deep and meaningful kiss. After that, they held each other tight.

 

\------------------------------

 

"John, you are so cute."

 

John looked a way shyly as they held hands. They sat down with their shoulders touching. They stayed quiet just enjoying each others presence. Then John noticed Caliborn get up.

 

"Caliborn, where are you going?"

 

With a smile, Caliborn looked back at him slightly.

 

"It's a surprise."

 

"?"

 

\------------------------------------------------------

**Back!**


	11. Meanwhile...

\--------------------------

 

Jane was cleaning the living room when the royal empress came to visit.

 

"Mother, why are you visiting? My nephew ins't here. I told you a week ago, he wasn't."

 

She said offhandedly. The Condesce had tears swelling in her eyes.

 

"I thought he'd come back by now!!! I want my grandson! My baby!"

 

"I thought I was your baby!?!", Jane shouted.

 

The Condesce sweated nervously.

 

"You are! It's just...he is my baby boy! My favorite....", she whispered the last part to her self.

 

Jane heard it though, and thus threw a fit.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

**Back~**

 

\----------------

 

Caliborn came back with a bento and gave it to John. John smiled and Caliborn sweated nervously with anticipation.

 

"Cali, you are a wonderful cook!"

 

Caliborn looked a way and blush.

 

"Awe, it's nothing. Later....do you want to train?"

 

Flowers bloomed as John answered with a smile.

 

"Yes! I would love to beat you senseless!"

 

Caliborn sweated bullets as John's anger raises.

 

"I can't wait!"

 

John was still smiling and Caliborn shook with fear.

 

_He's mad!!! What did I do? Shxt Shxt Shxt Shxt shxt Shxt Shxt_

 

He panicked.

 

_But on a side note........He's is so hot when he's mad!_

 

Caliborn realized and then swooned.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

**Beatings, several minutes later...**

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"It's a tie.", John said dryly.

 

"Like hxll it is! I want a rematch!"

 

Calibron said angrily.

 

"I am tired, no."

 

"Oh...do...you want to cuddle?"

 

Caliborn blushed slightly.

 

John nodded with big sparkly eyes and they held onto each other tightly. Gently rubbing each others faces.

 

Caliborn blushed.

 

"I love you!", he said.

 

John looked at him with surprise.

 

"..."

 

Then he smiled and said plainly, I love your sister."

 

You can just here Caliborn's heart crack with a hurt expression.

 

:' X

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	12. Confrontation

\--------------------------------------

 

John sighed and looked him dead in the eye, he had a serious look in his eye.

 

"Don't tell me, you've forgotten our agreement? The only reason why I let you do as you please, is because I wasn't good enough for her. I don't love you."

 

Caliborn lowered his head and growled.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

He then rapt his arms a round John's waist and kissed him hard. John struggled  to get a way. Caliborn's grip tighten and John moaned into the kiss. Gently easing into the kiss.

 

"Ah..."

 

John then rapt his arms a round Calibron's shoulders and leaning closer. His heart beat got faster. Slowly, Caliborn let go.

 

"Ah."

 

John took a moment to realize what happened.

 

"Hn..."

 

He flushed scarlet and trembled.

 

"You are a bad lair.", Caliborn said flatly.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

"S-shut up! What are you talking about!?", John stuttered.

 

"You are in denial. You do love me."

 

John calmed down a little and looked a way.

 

"No, I am not."

 

"Silence."

 

Caliborn held him from behind as he had his arms crossed.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

John was tense and Caliborn kissed the back of John's head and smiled into it.

 

"Just relax and let me help you."

 

He whispered into John's ear. John bit his lip to suppress a moan. 

 

"Hn..."

 

John felt Caliborn's hand slide down to his thigh. John shuttered and pressed his back more firmly into Caliborn's chest. They were flushed together.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

John moved meekly as he felt Caliborn removing his clothes. Squeaked when he felt cold hand on his skin and shyly looked at him.

 

The Handmaid could do nothing, but listen from outside the room by the door. She squeezed her fist tightly with anger.

 

"You crossed a line master....", She murmured to her self angrily.

\---------------------------

 

**BYE!**


	13. Not again....

\----------------------

**Sometime later...**

 

\---------------

 

John looked a way as he was tied up, on his knees refusing to look up at Caliborn. He was blushing.

 

"Caliborn...C-Can you....please stop?", he stuttered.

 

"Hm~"

 

Caliborn grinned.

 

"Nope~ I don't want to~"

 

John sweat dropped.

 

"Geez, what's with people and making me cross dress?"

 

John had two clips in his hair a cute short, blue kimono on with a shorter white inside one. A big blue ribbon on the back. White soaks that go up above his knees. The bottom of the kimono opens to show the inside one. One side had a long sleeve and the other had no sleeve. A bandage rapt a round his wrist and a collar on his neck. Blue sandals and a golden bracelet on his upper arm that's exposed.

 

\----------------

 

Then the HandMaid burst open the door and glared.

 

"Okay, Master. That is enough!", she shouted and Picked John up. She ran out of there. 

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

She untied him later and sighed.

 

"I'm sorry about that."

 

"It's fine..."

 

She frowned.

 

"Are you okay? Come on, tell me the truth."

 

"I...sigh....I can't lie to you. How come I'm always dressed up like a girl?"

 

She held him.

 

"Not every one."

 

"...My sister did, my aunts did, and my.... Grand...ma...did. My friends did and my...EX did...and now...just now...my....Boyfriend did."

 

"I didn't."

 

He smiled up to her.

 

"Yeah, you didn't."

 

They hugged tighter. 

 

"Hey, there you are!!!", said Caliborn.

 

"Run John!!!!", said The HandMaid.

 

He ran and Caliborn trying to chase him if the HandMaid wasn't in the way.

 

"Move woman!!!!"

 

"NO!!!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

\------------------------

 

Two thieves were fighting off the angry group of people that saw them.

 

"Dxmn it. Bro, we are scrxwed if we have a distraction of some sort!"

 

"Coming through!!!!"

 

Shouted John as he ran by, looking all pretty and sparkle. Dave stared at him with a surprised blush. Dirk hid in the bushes.

 

"...", is all he said.

 

John made eye contact with Dave as he ran by. After that split second, Dave took the chance to abscond with Dirk. 

 

**Dave-White hair, red eyes. Younger one.**

 

**Dirk- Blond hair and orange eyes. Older one.**

 

They are brothers.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Caliborn looked on with distress as he didn't want anyone else to know how cute his Boyfriend really is. He started to panic as he chased after him.

 

"Stop running a way from me!"

 

"No! You are mean."

 

"You are the one being mean to me!!!!"

 

"No! Shut up!!!"

 

John huffed and stopped running and crossed his arms.

 

"My Dove...."

 

Caliborn hugged John from behind. John turned his head a way. He spoke softer.

 

"Dove..."

 

"...No."

 

"Please look at me.", Caliborn whispered.

 

John wavered and slowly turned to look at him with a slight blush. A frown on his face. Caliborn nipped at Johns neck making him giggle.

 

"H-Hey! Stop that....you know heh heh I'm ticklish...Snort...", he continued to giggle and Caliborn grinned when he got him to laugh.

 

John turned to smile at him and they gazed into each others eyes and leaned in for a small kiss. They went back to Caliborn's house to snuggle. The Hand maid had to go some where. Obviously, Caliborn gave her more work to keep her a way.

 

\---------------------------

 

**BYE~**


End file.
